Forum:Collecting Foglio interview questions
In the past, some excellent fan wikis have scored interviews with the people directly involved in the property; actors, writers, etc. So, inspired by this and my brain burning with questions, I started wondering about the possibility of us doing something like that. Then it occurred to me that we already know of someone who will be at SDCC and has informally interviewed them before. So I approached this lovely fan with the idea of having her do an interview on behalf of the fans. The idea of getting this on video has been tossed around. As far as I'm aware, the Foglios have not been approached about any of this, so it's not a definite thing. This is all very casual and depending on the whims and kind natures of those involved, as well as time constraints and other considerations. (I can imagine this getting pushed back to a less busy con too.) But! We can start collecting questions. So if there's anything you've ever really wanted to ask, and you won't get a chance to ask in person, please add yours to the list below! I've put numbers in parentheses following the questions, to indicate how many people want to ask that. If you like a question, add 1 to that number. (By the way, I have no idea if Cheyenne Wright will be attending SDCC in '09, or what his availability is, but I don't see a reason not to include questions for him too, just in case.) -- mnenyver 16:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Questions * Do you have any plans for T-Th-Sa now that the re-colored Buck Godot is finishing up? (1) * Girl Genius is known for its fuzzy approach to canon and the story we're getting is the exaggerated version. When writing the story, do you ever start with "what really happened" and go from there or is what we see what we get? Does a more real, more boring version of Agatha's story languish in top secret notes somewhere? (And if it's not exaggerated, then why does Agatha want to kill you?) (1) * Has going online changed the way you write or draw? (eg. page layout, story pacing, aware that a certain page will be a weekend cliffhanger, use of off-camera voices that make the fans wonder, etc.) (2) * You get so much fan reaction to every single page as it's updated, as opposed to getting reactions to a collection of published pages all at once. Has daily fan feedback, or anticipation of fan reaction, ever influenced your creative choices? ("Oh, we can't do ____ because...") Has it been a help or a hindrance to the creative process? (2) * From first sketch to final polish, how long does it usually take to do one page? (2) * We tend to think of Kaja as the writer and Phil as the artist. How much do your roles overlap? (2) * Cheyenne Wright does such amazing job with digital inking and coloring. Does he ever make suggestions on the original art or other contributions? Has his interpretation of a page ever surprised you? (1) * What sort of hardware and software does Cheyenne use? (2) * Ask :D (1) * What's the worst job you've ever had? (1) * It's not uncommon for webcomics to take a vacation once in a while, either going on hiatus, using guest artists, or filler material. Do you forsee ever taking a break? (2) * How do you keep up the momentum and energy after being in the business so long? What do you do to refresh the creative process? (2) * You guys have flourished in a very challenging field. Do you have any advice for people pursuing creative or non-traditional careers? (1) * Will we be treated to any more podcasts? (1) * You've said, in relation to the GG RPG, that you're waiting for a natural story break ("hit by a bus" was invoked). When is that break coming (roughly), what are your general plans for proceeding after this break, and what lies after it? Presuming no bus, of course. (2) * Those of us reading elsewhere hear a lot from Howard Tayler, Pete Abrams and ironychan about buffer. Does Girl Genius have a buffer, and if so, how do you manage its size/timeframe? (2) Replies and Comments What is the average land speed of the unladen Jaegerkin soldier? 17:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC)Annechen